


you're all i need

by aseroxyc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry again, Implied Sexual Content, It's kinda rushed, Jisung is a sweetheart, Just to make it clear, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, chan is not a bad guy, hyunjin is an amazing friend, jeongin too, minho is a mom, minho suffers, minsung are so in love, mpreg is common in this universe, protect him, side hyunIN, spoiler:literally, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseroxyc/pseuds/aseroxyc
Summary: Missing someone is a part of loving them. If you're never apart, you'll never really realize how strong your love is.





	you're all i need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again ^^ Okay, so this is my second fic. This time I wanted to write Minsung because they're literally my second otp  
> I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes you may find!
> 
> Have fun reading!

"I love you."

 

Chan blurts it out in complete nervousness, his cheeks burning and his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. He sounds so unsure and scared, but when Minho looks into the older male's - his best friend's - eyes, he knows that the words are genuine, that Chan means it.

 

There is fear in Chan's eyes when Minho steps closer, but it all vanishes and turns into relief when Minho presses his lips against Chan's, arms sliding around the older male's neck.

 

Their first year is filled with laughter, happiness, and love. Minho feels like he is flying, he is soaring above the clouds with his strong wings that were given by no other than Chan and his love towards Minho. And Chan is right there by his side, flying with his own wings, which were made from nothing else than Minho's love for Chan. Together they reach for the stars, and their sadness and worries are completely left behind.

 

Their second year is filled with forbidden kisses, countless nights spent together in cheap, dirty hotel rooms and passion. Chan's hands feel like fire on Minho's pale skin, burning marks on his body. It hurts, but Minho feels more alive than ever, and he is soaring even higher with his wings. Chan is flying with him, their wings bringing them higher and higher, their love blossoming like a beautiful flower.

 

Their third year is filled with doubts, sadness and tears. Chan avoids Minho's gaze, and Minho avoids Chan's touch. Minho's wings are weaker; he can't fly higher, because Chan's love towards him is slowly fading, and Minho feels trapped. But Chan isn't flying higher either. His wings are still strong and he could leave Minho right then and there, and his wings would only take him higher. But he doesn't, he stays there next to Minho, holding him tightly in his arms. They cling to each other like their lives depend on it, refusing to let each other go, even though they know that it's no use.

 

Their fourth year is filled with anger, pain and fights. Chan's words are sharp like knives, each one of them cutting on Minho's heart. Minho is falling, his wings that once were Chan's love finally giving up on him, and Chan isn't trying to hold him above the clouds anymore. The older is still flying. He is soaring in the skies with the wings given by Minho and his love. Minho watches from the ground as Chan disappears from his sight, his wings carrying him too high for Minho to reach.

 

Minho lives in his friend's apartment for months after that. He can't step into his own, the memories he and Chan made there only making his pain worse. Hyunjin is sweet. He is two years younger than Minho and he isn't even an adult yet and still more mature than Minho, which makes him feel even more pathetic, because Hyunjin isn't supposed to protect him and comfort him.

 

Hyunjin listens to Minho cry about how terrible he feels for many weeks in a row, and he doesn't complain. Not even once. He just hugs the older and lets him cry on his shoulder, telling him that it's going to be alright. And every time it happens, Minho just wishes and wishes and wishes that one morning he wakes up and realizes that he loves Hyunjin instead of Chan. But that morning never comes, he is still hopelessly in love with the older male. Until it all is changed by a certain squirrel-like boy.

 

Minho is twenty one years old when Han Jisung steps into his life. It's in a dirty club, smelling like sweat, dirt and cigarettes, and the place is filled with drunk people, but Minho doesn't care, because the boy in front of him is giving him a smile rivaling the sun and he feels the other male's hands on his hips as they dance together, their bodies moving in perfect sync.

 

And then Jisung's lips are on Minho's. It starts off as a soft, gentle brush of their lips against each other, but then Minho feels Jisung slide his tongue inside the older's mouth and Minho lets out a breathy moan.

 

Before Minho even knows it, they are in a hotel room - him and Jisung - and Jisung is pushing him against a wall, trapping Minho completely. Jisung kisses him roughly, and Minho kisses him back.

 

Minho is sure that desperation makes him do it. He's so desperate to forget Chan, desperate to feel loved again. He doesn't care when Jisung lifts him up and throws him onto the bed, climbing above him. He doesn't protest when Jisung slowly takes him - instead he chokes out a weak _more_.

 

Minho wakes up to the feeling of a body shifting next to him. A hand finds it's way to Minho's light brown hair, stroking it carefully. He opens his eyes slowly, and is greeted with the same, extremely bright smile again.

 

Jisung is like an angel.

 

He is too kind, too sweet, too innocent.

 

Minho knows that he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve someone like Jisung, and Jisung doesn't deserve someone like him. But Jisung tells him, that bright smile still on his face, that _he is worth everything_ as he gently fixes Minho's wings. Jisung's touch isn't fire like Chan's was. It doesn't burn Minho the same way it did with Chan, it doesn't make him feel painful and alive at the same time.

 

Instead, Jisung's touch feels soft and gentle. Every cut caused by Chan is healed by sweet nothings whispered into his ear, a soft brush of Jisung's fingers against his skin, and gentle kisses planted everywhere on Minho's body.

 

A year passes, and Minho finally feels alive again, feels _loved_ again.

 

His wings, once given and broken by Chan, are now big and strong again because of Jisung.

 

Minho flies again, the feeling of freedom washing over him like a wave. He flies higher than before, above the clouds, reaching for the stars again. But Chan isn't on his side this time. It's Jisung.

 

It's Jisung who holds his hand when Minho first flies with his fixed wings. It's Jisung who is by his side when Minho soars into the skies, his wings carrying him higher and higher. It's Jisung who loves Minho when no one else could.

 

And it's Jisung who breaks Minho's heart and wings again, when he was the one to fix them both.

 

They are in a hotel again when it happens. Sunlight is shining through the window, and Minho sighs at the warm feeling. Jisung is already getting dressed, buttoning up his shirt, when he blurts out:

 

"I'm leaving Seoul, Minho. I won't return in six years."

 

The words hit him hard. He grabs Jisung's hand, pleading him with his eyes, begging for him to say that it was some kind of a joke Jisung decided to pull on him. But the painful look in Jisung's eyes tells him that he is telling the truth.

 

Minho feels himself falling again. His wings are still strong, but Minho is just too exhausted and hurt to fly by himself anymore. But this time, he can't hold his feelings in, like he did with Chan. He screams, throws things at Jisung, hits Jisung's chest when the younger tries to hold him and calm him down.

 

When Jisung is finally about to leave the hotel, the older breaks down in tears. He wraps his arms around Jisung's waist, crying onto the younger male's back. He begs, begs and begs for Jisung not to leave him, to stay with him.

 

Jisung, being the sweetheart he is, turns around to face Minho and kisses him. Minho feels hope burning in his chest, but when Jisung pulls away from the kiss, Minho looks into his eyes and knows. Jisung is still leaving him.

 

" _I'm so sorry, Minho. I love you_."

 

Those are the last words Jisung says to him. Minho doesn't say it back. He is too tired, too shocked, too _hurt_ to do anything about it. He doesn't try to stop Jisung anymore, he just watches from the window as the younger gets into his expensive car and drives away, leaving Minho, just like Chan did.

 

Minho doesn't feel anything.

 

And it's so much worse than being sad and angry. He just wants to cry, cry until there are no tears left, cry until he collapses to the floor and doesn't wake up anymore. But he can't. No matter how hard he tries and thinks about the day Jisung left him, the tears won't come. And he wants to hate Jisung, he wants to be angry at him, but he can't, because he loves Jisung too much.

 

Minho's life stops.

 

He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just lies down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and counting the days.

 

Every word Jisung said to him are left running in his head, every single _I love you_ and _you're so beautiful_. Eventually it gets to a point where Minho can't even think anymore. The only thing in his mind is Jisung. He misses him, he wants him to come back, because Minho doesn't even have a reason to live without him.

 

Three months pass slowly. Minho feels like it's been years since he has last seen Jisung. He misses him so much that it actually hurts. He feels sick, and he keeps vomiting, but he doesn't care to do anything about it.

 

That's until Hyunjin barges into his apartment. Minho doesn't know how the younger does it, because Minho is sure that his door has been locked for the whole time.

 

When Hyunjin sees him, he starts crying. The tall male runs over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He wraps his arms around Minho and holds him, a sob escaping from his lips.

 

"Oh, Minho.... What have you done to yourself...."

 

Minho doesn't say anything, he just lets Hyunjin cry against his hair. He carefully reaches for Hyunjin's hand and weakly holds it. It scares him that he barely has the strength to even hold onto the younger's hand, and only then he realizes how much weight he has lost. His arms and legs are way too thin, and for the first time in weeks he realizes how badly his stomach is screaming for something to eat. He closes his eyes, a single tear of pain rolling down his cheek.

 

"I'm taking you to the hospital, I don't care if you don't want to. I need to know that you are going to be okay."

 

Minho doesn't protest when Hyunjin carries him to his car and drives him over to the hospital. He doesn't care when the doctor does multiple tests on him before leaving him and Hyunjin alone. Minho weakly lays down on the hospital bed. He is exhausted, he feels the hospital food he ate earlier trying to find it's way back out, but he swallows it, refusing to let it out in front of Hyunjin.

 

The younger is sitting next to his bed, and he is holding Minho's hand tightly. "Hyung..... Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you...."

 

Minho almost laughs at that. Instead, he closes his eyes and answers weakly. "No one could have helped me, Jinnie.... I didn't even feel anything, I just wanted him to be there with me....."

 

Hyunjin opens his mouth to answer, when the doctor returns with a somewhat worried smile on his face.

 

"Congratulations! You're three months pregnant!"

 

The world stops. The only thing Minho hears is Hyunjin's shocked gasp before he drowns into his own thoughts. His head spins. 

 

He is pregnant. With Jisung's child. He must tell him. Jisung has to know about this, he needs to know that when he returns, Minho is waiting for him with their child. He _has_ to----

 

Minho sits up on the bed. He feels himself losing all consciousness when he tries to reach for his phone from the small stand next to his bed, and everything goes black as he collapses into Hyunjin's arms.

 

 

 

 

Minho stares down at the small baby in his arms, a soft smile on his face. Hyunjin is sitting next to him, smiling from ear to ear. The baby looks so small and fragile, and Minho feels tears finding their way to his eyes. 

 

He hears Hyunjin sigh softly next to him, and the tall male stands up, smiling at Minho. "Okay, I'll go to the store now. Will you be fine? Do you need anything?"

 

Minho just shakes his head, not raising his gaze from the baby. And with that, Hyunjin leaves, and Minho is left alone on the couch with his child. Minho sighs, lifting the sleeping baby closer to his face and planting a small, gentle kiss on his forehead. The baby doesn't react, still sleeping soundly, and Minho smiles.

 

After finding out about the pregnancy, Minho woke up again, and the doctor told them that it was likely that something goes wrong because of how sick Minho was. When Minho heard it, he couldn't help but feel his heart break even more, if that was even possible anymore. Minho had to stay in the hospital for a few days, and after that Hyunjin insisted that Minho moves in with him, and that he won't take no for an answer.

 

And that's what he did, a week later Minho started officially living with Hyunjin. The younger made sure that Minho ate everything he had on his plate and that he rested enough. To be honest, Minho is sure that without Hyunjin, he wouldn't even be sitting there with his own baby in his arms.

 

Minho sighs. Once again, he wishes that he loved Hyunjin, instead of being pathetic and still loving Jisung, who has probably moved on from him. But then he looks down at the small human, and Minho is just so happy that he met Jisung in that club, that he fell in love with the younger male.

 

Minho knows that he should let Jisung know. He is the father, of course he deserves to know that he has a son. But would Jisung want to be a part of their lives anymore? Would he be happy when Minho introduces them to each other? Does Jisung even love him anymore?

 

And Minho is so scared to find out the answers to those questions that he just never tells Jisung. When Minho one day says that he isn't going to call the younger, Hyunjin almost starts yelling at him, and Minho knows that the only thing stopping Hyunjin from raising his voice is the fact that the baby is alseep in the living room.

 

 

 

 

Years pass. They go by so fast that before Minho even knows it, it's already been five years since his son was born. Jisu is just like his father, he has the same, squirrel-like face, and he is just as kind and funny as Jisung.

 

A lot changed in the past five years. Minho finally got a job, and he finally had the money to move to their own house with Jisu a few years ago. Hyunjin complained a lot, telling them that he was going to be so lonely without Jisu waking him up every morning and running around the living room and disturbing him while he was trying to work, and the small boy just giggled, hugging his favorite hyung tightly.

 

Minho actually felt bad for the tall male, Minho knows how much Hyunjin loves Jisu. And Minho isn't an idiot, he knows Jisu sees Hyunjin as some kind of a father figure and Hyunjin sees Jisu as his own son.

 

But Hyunjin actually didn't have time to be lonely, because just a few weeks later the tall male introduced Jeongin to them.

 

Jeongin is, in short, adorable. Minho thought he was going to melt when the younger smiled at him for the first time, and Minho practically adopted him, even though Jeongin is only three years younger than him.

 

Jeongin became their friend fast, and Minho actually spends more time with Jisu at Hyunjin and Jeongin's house than in their own, and none of them complains.

 

Minho is finally happy. For the first time in years, he doesn't feel lonely and hurt. Hyunjin and Jeongin are more than great friends, Minho considers them both as a part of his family. And when Minho misses Jisung, like he does every day, he just looks at Jisu and he feels like the younger male is with him again. And even though it still makes his heart ache, he feels slightly better.

 

 

 

 

" _Jisung returned to Seoul last week._ "

 

Minho freezes, the plate he washed before Hyunjin spoke slipping from his hands and dropping back into the sink. His heart stops, his head spins, and he feels lightheaded. Minho is perfectly aware of Hyunjin's gaze burning a hole into the back of his head.

 

"You need to tell him. I can't watch this anymore, Jisu needs his father, and you know that just as well as I do. And Jisung deserves to know."

 

Minho knows Hyunjin means well, and that he is right, but his tone and words sound so accusing, and Minho turns around to face him.

 

"Jisung doesn't want him. And Jisu doesn't need him, he already has a family." Minho snaps, but keeps his voice low, hoping that Jisu is too busy playing with Jeongin to hear their conversation.

 

"Are you sure? Minho, you suck at lying. Don't tell me that you don't feel sorry for Jisu every time he tells us that he wants a father, that all of his friends have one and he doesn't. You know better than anyone what it's like to grow up without parents. And why the hell do you think that Jisung doesn't want him? Jisu is his _son_ for fuck' s sake!" Hyunjin takes a step towards him, and Minho feels trapped, because everything Hyunjin says is true, no matter how much he wants to deny it.

 

"Of course I know that, I just can't face him anymore, okay!" Minho yells, all of the emotions washing over him like a wave and he can't hold himself together anymore. Tears find their way to his eyes and Minho lets out a sob. "I want Jisu to have a father, I want that more than anything! I want Jisung to be able to play with his own son, I want to watch Jisung giving him a goodnight kiss! I...." _sob_ "I want Jisung to be here, but that can never happen the way I want it to, because Jisung doesn't love me, because if he did, he would have fought for us, for what we had. But he didn't. And I can't stand the idea of him being there but not being able to _be with him_."

 

Silence.

 

Minho buries his face into his hands and starts crying, he cries because of Jisung again for the first time after Jisung left him. He hears Hyunjin walking over to him and soon Hyunjin has his arms around Minho, and Minho cries even harder.

 

"Don't lie to yourself, Minho. You know he loved you just as much as you still love him. And I know that he still does."

 

"How can you be so sure?"

 

Hyunjin hums before leaning closer to Minho's ear. "Well, just a few days ago Jisung was quite desperate to see you, but we didn't tell him where you were because we wanted to let you know about his return first."

 

Minho's head snaps up, and he looks at Hyunjin with wide, puffy eyes. "W-what?"

 

"Mom! Mom! Why are you crying!?"

 

Jisu appears out of nowhere, and suddenly he is clinging to Minho like a koala. "Don't cry, mom! Jisu will cry too!" Jisu says loudly, and Minho turns to look at Jeongin who walks into the kitchen with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he heard your crying."

 

Minho doesn't say anything as he lifts Jisu up, the small boy immediately hugging Minho's neck. Minho sniffles, his hold around his son tightening. "Is it true? Did Jisung come to see you?"

 

Jeongin nods as he walks over to them, glancing at Jisu with a worried look on his face before answering, and Hyunjin slides his arm around Jeongin's waist. "He did. I had no idea what was going on when I opened the door and saw a stranger standing there. Then Hyunjin suddenly flew past me. If I hadn't stopped him, Jisung would probably be in hospital right now."

 

Minho's eyes widen, and Hyunjin coughs. "He's okay, though. I didn't touch him, I swear. .....Even though he deserves a broken nose for what he did...."

 

"He really wants to see you, Minho. He is a mess. Just go meet him." Jeongin says softly, and Minho lets out a sob again, and he hears Jisu sob too, followed by a sniffle. "W-who is Jisung? Why is Hyunjin hyung angry at him?"

 

Minho hears Hyunjin sigh, and the tall male carefully takes Jisu from Minho's arms, looking at Minho with pleading eyes. _Tell him_.

 

_What if Jisung doesn't want him? I don't want him to grow up knowing his own father didn't want him._

 

 

 

 

Minho doesn't even know what's going on.

 

First he wakes up to someone knocking on his door. He lets out a groan, walks down the stairs, opening the door.

 

And there he is.

 

 _Jisung_.

 

It's completely quiet for a minute. They just stand there, staring at each other. Jisung hasn't really changed, Minho noticed. He looks definitely more grown up and mature, but his cheeks are still cute and chubby. His hair is longer, and it's blonde now, instead of brown. He feels tears in his eyes but he holds them back. His throat hurts. Everything hurts. He didn't even know how much he needed to see Jisung until now. His heart is screaming for him, and he does his everything to hold himself together.

 

_I miss you so much. I love you. I need you. Come back, please, don't leave me again._

 

Instead, he swallows and speaks, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

"What are you doing h-"

 

Minho doesn't even have time to finish, because Jisung's arms are around him, and Jisung's lips are on his.

 

The kiss is desperate. Minho's hand finds it's way to Jisung's now blonde hair, his other hand clutching onto his shirt. He hears Jisung close the door, and immediately he feels his back hit the wooden door hard, and he whimpers into the kiss.

 

Minho feels overwhelmed.

 

Only now he realizes how empty he has been for the past six years, how much he needs Jisung, how much he loves him. His wings have been unused for the past years, he was too exhausted and tired to fly, and he got used to it. But now, he feels his wings spreading, stronger than ever. And again, Minho flies with Jisung. They are soaring above the clouds again, they fly higher, higher and higher, and before Minho knows it, they are surrounded by the stars Minho tried to reach for for all these years.

 

By the time they pull away, they are both crying. Minho sobs continuously as Jisung places his hands on the older's cheeks, wiping the tears away. His own cheeks are stained with tears as well.

 

" _I love you_. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry for everything, I promise I'll never, _ever_ leave you again."

 

And Minho just cries harder. Jisung pulls him into his arms, and Minho feels more tears falling at the feeling. He missed this so much.

 

Minho isn't sure if it's even healthy, still being in love for six years, even when they didn't keep any kind of contact. But Minho doesn't care, because he just knows that Jisung is his soulmate. He would wait for Jisung for a thousand years if he had to. And he knows, he just knows that Jisung feels the same way now and always. 

 

Minho sniffles, closing his eyes and breathing in the younger's scent. "I love you, I missed you so much...."

 

"Mom?"

 

Silence.

 

Minho feels Jisung slowly pull away, and his heart stops. Jisung's gaze slowly turn towards the end of the stairs, where Jisu is standing. The small boy looks so tired and confused.

 

Minho weakly walks over to his son, _his and Jisung's_ son, picking him up in his arms and turning around to face Jisung again. Jisung looks shocked. His mouth and eyes are wide open, and Minho can't even tell if he's breathing anymore.

 

"Is.... Is he.....?"

 

It's barely a whisper and Minho almost misses it. He exhales and nods. Jisu still looks confused as his gaze moves between his mother and the father he didn't know he has.

 

Jisung slowly and carefully walks over to them, almost as if he thinks that Jisu is scared of him.

 

Minho carefully puts Jisu down before raising his gaze to Jisung again. And that's when he knows. Jisung's gaze is so full of love as he looks at the small boy in front of him, and Minho knows that Jisung already loves Jisu with his whole heart, now and always.

 

Minho and Jisung aren't alone anymore. Between them, is Jisu, with his own little wings, holding his parents' hands.

 

Minho watches as Jisung plays with their son before turning to Minho and giving him that familiar, sun-rivaling smile. Minho watches Jisung helping their son with Jisu's math homework, but failing, as they are both equally clueless. Minho watches Jisung giving their son a good night kiss before gently stroking Jisu's fluffy hair, smiling as the small boy lets out a tired yawn and closes his eyes. 

 

Minho knows he was a total fool for thinking that Jisung didn't want Jisu. Because when Jisung looks at their son, his eyes are so full of love. When Jisung fondly watches Jisu playing with his mother, Minho glances at him and sometimes spots Jisung's eyes glistening with emotion. When Jisu one night comes to their bedroom because he had a nightmare, Jisung hugs his son tightly, telling him that _he will always be safe, mom and dad will protect him,_ and Minho knows that Jisung means it, that Jisung would do anything for their son.

 

Minho knows he was a total fool for thinking that Jisung didn't love him anymore. Because when Jisung looks at Minho, his eyes so full of love and adoration, he feels like he is Jisung's whole world. When Jisung plants a soft kiss against his skin, Minho feels so loved and cherished. When Jisung is buried deep inside of him, their skin glistening with sweat and panting, Jisung whispers into Minho's ear _how much he loves him_ , _how beautiful he is_ , and Minho feels divine.

 

And he knows, that his wings, his heart, are never going to be broken again. That Jisung's love for him is never going to fade, that Jisung will _always_ love him and their son. And Minho knows that he will never lose Jisung again, that Jisung will always stay by his and Jisu's side.

 

 

 

 

_"Missing someone is a part of loving them. If you're never apart, you'll never really realize how strong your love is."_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I ran out of imagination while naming their child lmao I'm so sorry  
> This was my first time writing something like this, I guess it turned out okay?
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, ily <3


End file.
